Fachada
by Rerum Ael
Summary: Cada letra parecía haber sido escrita para apagar esa luz que, gracias a ella, había empezado a llenar su vida desde que abandonó su verdadero nombre. [ Kyokoren ] [ Kyoko x Ren ] [ Nakamuraverse ] [ Basada en saga de los hermanos Heel ]


**.**

* * *

 **.**

Este fic se podría ubicar en canon, más exactamente un año después del estreno de la película que Ren hizo como BJ. D: Por supuesto, esto es más una situación tipo: What If? Espero les guste. **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** Skip Beat! y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Yoshiki Nakamura.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

Narración.

 _«Pensamientos»_

 **Diálogo.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo Único**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Todo había iniciado por esa película.

 _El contrato._

 _La grabación._

 _El éxito._

Y por último esa invitación a Inglaterra para aceptar un premio.

 _Maldijo el día en que decidió aceptar el papel de BJ._

El alto hombre que parecía más oscuro que las sombras que lo rodeaban en la solitaria habitación miró una vez más el papel arrugado en su mano, no necesitaba luz para saber lo que decía, las tres líneas que componían esa nota habían sido grabadas en su mente y corazón con el filo de un cuchillo oxidado

 _Le quemaba, le escocía, lo consumía por dentro._

Cada letra en esa nota parecía haber sido escrita para apagar esa luz que, gracias a ella, había empezado a llenar su vida desde que abandonó su verdadero nombre:

" _Tenemos a tu hermana, Heel._

 _No policías o ella lo pagará._

 _Espera la llamada a las seis de la noche en esta habitación."_

― _ **Mi hermana...**_ ―murmuró, de él salió una voz ronca con ira apenas controlada, reconocía esa voz de un viejo _él_ que trataba de superar y que a la vez estuvo tratando de tomar como ejemplo para el doble papel que estaba interpretando, un doble papel que había sido la razón por la que ella había aceptado la misión de hacerse pasar por su consentida hermana menor.

Y por ese papel ahora _ella_ estaba secuestrada.

 _Setsu._

No.

― _ **Mogami**_ **...** ―susurró, a la ira que le retorcía el estómago se le unió una desesperación que dolía más que cualquier otra cosa que hubiese sentido antes en su vida, más que su pasado, más que su vergüenza, más que su cobardía, y que el cielo lo perdonase, porque el que ella estuviese en peligro le escocía más que el recuerdo de la muerte de su amigo―. _**Mogami**_ **...** ―repitió de nuevo, una plegaria casi muda desde el fondo de su alma. Una oración desesperada para que, si algún _dios_ decidía ayudar a algún mortal en ese día, eligiesen derrochar su bondad sobre ella.

Que la salvaran a ella.

 _Solo a ella._

Sus manos apretaron de nuevo el papel y lo metieron en la bolsa de su roído pantalón negro, sus manos no encontraron nada mejor que hacer que sujetarse el cabello con fuerza, encontrando en ese dolor la tranquilidad con la que debería estar pensando si de verdad quería ayudarla en ese país lejos de Japón, sin la capacidad de recurrir a ayuda, sin la menor idea de dónde o por qué la tenían

Sin la menor idea de que querían de ellos.

 _De los hermanos Heel._

― **No debí dejarla sola...** ―se recriminó por milésima vez desde que encontró la nota luego de asistir a una reunión del equipo de producción de la película, solo había sido cuestión de una hora, pero eso había sido suficiente para que se la llevaran de su propia habitación y sin levantar la menor sospecha de los trabajadores del hotel, y lo que era peor, sin causar ni un solo destrozo.

 _Esa era una de las cosas que más le preocupaban._

Ya fuese como Setsu, o como Mogami, ella nunca se habría dejado llevar sin dar una buena pelea, sin gritar, sin golpear...

Pensamientos más oscuros que él rodeaban todas sus suposiciones:

 _¿La habrían amenazado con un arma?_

 _¿La habrían golpeado tan fuerte que la dejaron inconciente?_

 _¿La habrían drogado?_

 _¿O tal vez...?_

Negó con la cabeza.

 _No. No. Y No._

Ella estaba viva aún.

No sabía decir cómo, pero lo sabía.

 _Muy dentro de él lo sabía._

Con ojos tan rojos como la ira que se acumulaba en su interior observó el teléfono de la habitación esperando que sonara, esperando poder escuchar su voz y asegurar ese sentimiento que tenía sobre su bienestar.

 _Pero no sonaba._

Como si fuese un grito de impotencia, tomó una de las finas lámparas junto a su cama y la lanzó contra la pared, el corte que le hizo en la mejilla uno de los vidrios al rebotar de la pared a su cara y el sonido del cristal rompiéndose y cayendo contra el suelo de madera ahogó por un momento su culpa.

 _Solo un breve momento, hasta que la culpa y la desesperación volvieron._

Recordaba la última sonrisa venenosa y traviesa que le dirigió ella, a él le había divertido eso en ese momento porque estaba seguro que ella sabía que la había enviado a la habitación porque cada hombre en la sala de reunión no dejaba de mirarla con deseo. Los celos y la sobreprotección eran algo que _Cain_ podía mostrar con libertad, algo por lo que no tenía que mantener una fachada como hacía con su otro _yo_ , mostrar esa parte de él a ella era algo que le resultaba de cierta manera tan irritante como liberador.

 _Todo siempre era tan complicado cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos por ella._

Y todo sería más sencillo si solo sintiese por _ella_ simple deseo, como esos otros hombres por los que pensó que era mejor que ella se adelantase a su habitación.

Pero que sintieran eso por ella era algo que él no podía evitar, en especial desde la gala de premios a la que habían asistido la noche anterior a la reunión. Setsu había usado un exquisito vestido de satén y bordados del color de la sangre que había dejado a más de uno sin respiración al verla y al mismo tiempo preguntándose si debajo de ese ceñido vestido había algo más que cubriese cada una de las curvas de ese cuerpo que la tela abrazaba casi lascivamente.

Él mismo se había quedado sin habla al verla.

 _Y con las mismas preguntas sobre la existencia o inexistencia de alguna ropa interior debajo del vestido._

Justo esa noche, luego de la gala, había pensado que nunca había tenido una noche tan difícil, ya que en la habitación que compartían; Setsu, se contoneaba frente a él en ese vestido mientras le preparaba una sopa ya que se habían retirado antes de la cena posterior a la premiación como siempre sucedía en esos eventos cuando asistían. Cain no era la clase de hombre que se quedase en un lugar así por mucho tiempo, y su hermana no era la clase de mujer que le permitiría acostarse sin comer.

Aunque el hambre que él sentía esa noche no era una que requiriese de alimentos para ser saciada.

 _Había sido una noche difícil, dura..._

Ella sonriéndole traviesa, recordándole las marcas hechas con sus labios que una vez sus pieles se habían permitido portar, su vestido seductor, su descaro, la mirada de sus ojos que le parecían decir cosas más allá del papel que se suponía interpretaba, cosas que _ella_ , la verdadera _ella_ detrás de Setsu, sentía de verdad por _él_.

Cosas que se parecían más a las que el verdadero _él_ sentía por _ella_.

 _Pero ese sufrimiento de la noche anterior no se comparaba en nada al que estaba sintiendo actualmente._

Ese sufrimiento había sido placenteramente masoquista, pero el actual, ese que sufría mientras el teléfono no sonaba lo estaba destrozando por dentro.

 _Pedazo a pedazo._

― _ **Mogami**_ **...** ―repitió, ella había sido secuestrada siendo Setsu Heel para posiblemente dañar a Cain Heel, pero la que sufriría toda consecuencia sería ella, Mogami.

Kyoko.

 _Su Kyoko..._

El pensamiento de ella sufriendo llenó su mente y sintió su sangre hervir de furia, si la hacían sufrir, si la hacían llorar, él... _él_...

 _¿De qué sería capaz él por ella?_

Cain. Ren. _Kuon_.

O mejor dicho...

 _¿De que no sería capaz él por ella?_

Sintió que sus costillas apretaban sus pulmones, respirar casi le ardía por la ira, sus puños se cerraron con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos crujieron y parecieron hacer coro junto con el sonar del reloj de manecillas en la pared de esa habitación de hotel en el que estaban.

 _Tic Tac._

 _Tic Tac. Tic Tac._

 _Tic Tac. Tic Tac. Tic Tac._

Cada sonido del segundero se convirtió en una sinfonía trágica que le gritaba que ella estaba en peligro por su culpa, que le recriminaba que ella sufría por su causa, que le recordaba que lo más importante de su vida se estaba escurriendo de sus dedos.

 _De nuevo estaba pasando._

Cada segundo se lo echaba en cara.

 _Tic. Tac._

 _Tic Tac. Tic Tac._

 _Tic Tac. Tic Tac. Tic Tac._

Segundo tras segundo, la fachada que había creado por años para contenerse, se desmoronaba.

 _...Y entonces, el teléfono, sonó..._

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **Mil gracias por leer y dejar su comentario, significa mucho.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Notas De Autora** **:**

Este fic nació porque el sábado vi que alguien preguntaba en un grupo de SB! Por el cómo reaccionaría Ren si a Kyoko la secuestraban y pues... no pude evitar pensarlo, y eso me llevó a la escritura de lo que acaban de leer. D: ¿Qué les pareció? Yo de verdad creo que Ren no podría contener su antiguo y violento ser. Se supone que debe ser un fic de un solo y único capítulo, pero si creen que debería continuarlo no duden en decírmelo en los comentarios/reviews e intentaré una continuación de ser necesario. .o.)9

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


End file.
